Sonny With a Chance of Lesbian
by DisneyMfan
Summary: Zora is a little curious. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

I watch Sonny touching herself thought the vent in her room. She so beautiful and she looks so hot masturbating. I'd love to tell her but I'm not sure that is a good idea. I wanna still be friends with her, y'know? I feel my panties getting wet. I need to masturbate. I accidently knock the vent off and fall down.

"Oh my god Zora are you ok?" She asks. I roll over onto my back. I look her in the eyes. She is so beautiful. I want to kiss her

"Yeah I'm okay" She reaches her hand out and helps me up.

"Woah I feel kinda woozy, hold me" I embrace her, my face in her chest. I let out a soft moan.

"I think you need to lay down a bit, let's get you to a bed in the prop room" I let go of her and grab her hand that she was masturbating with. It's still got her juices on it. She leads me to the prop room and I lay down. My hand has some over her juices on it so I lick it up. She tastes so good!

"Sonny come lay beside me." I ask.

"Ummm ok" She slowly lies beside me. I roll over on top of her

"What are you doing Zora?" She asks.

"You see Sonny, I like you. I wanna kiss you and stuff.

"I knew you are the weird one but what?" She opens her mouth to speak but I kiss her on the lips. Her lips are warm and soft. I keep kissing her, eventually she kisses back. I break the kiss

"Wow" I say

"Wow" She says. I grope her breasts. She smiles and laughs "Stop" I start to lift up her shirt and she helps me out. She unhooks her bra and takes it off. I stare in awe at her breasts. There even better then I imagined!

"Don't you want to touch them?" She asks. I start to rub them and squeeze them a little. I play with her nipples and pinch them a little. She shivers a bit. I suck her nipples, switching every 5 seconds. She moans my name. I start to lick down to her pants. I slowly pull them off and see her panties. They are wet. I poke at her pussy and she jumps a little when I do.

"Can I take them off?" I ask innocently, She nods. I pull them off. I kiss it. She tastes so good! I stick my tongue inside her pussy hole and wiggle my tongue inside.

"Mmmm Zora! Keep going!" I lick around inside taking in her taste. Her moaning encourages me. I rub her clit. She shivers and moans lounder

"Zora you are going to make me cum!" I slowly pull my tongue out of her pussy.

"Flip over" I tell her, she does.

"Lift your ass in the air" She does that as well. Her ass looks so nice. I rub it and squeeze her ass cheeks lightly. I rub her asshole with my thumb and poke it. She jolts a little. I lick around er asshole, which is now covered in her pussy juices. I stick my tongue slowly inside her ass and start to finger her pussy.

"Oh my god Zora, this feels so nice! Don't stop until I cum!" I speed up my fingering and get my tongue as deep as I can in her ass. She orgasms, juices leak for her pussy and fall down on the bed, pulling my tongue out of her ass in the process. I take my fingers out of her. I lick her ass cheeks and rub them. I spread them a part and stick my finger in her asshole. She moans, or groans, I can't really tell.

"Get a good rest Sonny, I'll be back later." I say. I still haven't cum yet, and I need someone to help me. And I have the perfect idea who.


	2. Chapter 2

I leave the prop room really horny. I check if Tawni is in her dressing room. I bet that bitch needs some straightening (Not really 'straightening', but you know what I mean) out. And I think eating me out would help with that. I peer into the dressing room, and sure enough, she is masturbating on her make up chair. I quickly and quietly open the door and sneak into the room. She doesn't notice me, so I strip naked. I walk up to her and grab her breasts.

"OH MY GOSH" She screams. "Zora what the heck?!" I pull her off of the chair.

"Down." I command

"What? Why?" She asks while getting down.

"On your knees" I sit down on the chair and spread my legs.

"Zora what are you doing?" She asks. Does she really have no idea?

"Lick" I point to my pussy

"But why?" She says.

"Why? You ask why? Well first off, I'm horny. I made Sonny cum, and now she is too tired to make me cum"

"That seems like her." Tawni says, slightly afraid and annoyed

"And, you are a bitch" A look of surprise crosses over her face. "You think you are better than everyone. You insult them, because they aren't perfect. Well you know what? Neither are you. I think you could use a little straightening out. Or should I say… gaying out? Now eat me out, bitch" Some tears go down her face. I grab her and shove her face into my pussy and she starts licking it, playing with my clit.

"Zora" She says into my pussy.

"Shut up and lick bitch. Get your tongue in there too." She immediately obeys me. "Mmm yeah that's nice" I moan. She is good at this, I wonder if she has ever done this before?

"Have you ever done this before?" I ask. She shakes her head no while keeping her tongue on my pussy. I push her face against my pussy. Her tongue works faster

"Make me cum, bitch!" I rub my pussy on her face. She tries to keep her tongue wiggling around my pussy. I fuck her tongue as fast as possible. I feel like I'm in heaven. I never know that cumming could feel this great! The waves of orgasm hit my body as I grid and buck on Tawni's tongue. When I finally calm down I look Tawni in the eyes

"Good bitch" I pat her on the head. I look over on her desk and see a vibrator. "What's this over here?" I ask. I get up on wobbly legs and walk over there.

"No! Don't touch that!" Tawni cries. She gets up off the floor starts walking towards me.

I turn around and look her right in the eye. "Down" I say. She goes back to the chair and sits beside it.I grab her vibe. It's got only 2 settings, on and off. I walk back over to her and wave the vibe in her face

"On your hands and knees, facing away from me." She does just that for me. I stick the vibe against her pussy.

"Do you want me to fuck you with this?" I ask her

"Yes, Fuck me Zora!" I stick the vibe in her and start fucking. She moans for me to turn it on, so I remove it from her pussy and turn it on. Surprisingly, the vibe vibrates harder than I thought for a vibe with 2 settings.

"Here we go!" I start fucking her with it, pulling it in and out She matches my rhythm, and let's out a big moan every time it reaches deep inside her.

"Zora. I'm going to cum!" She says. I fuck harder, she moaning loudly, and her body shivers. She tries to get the whole thing all the way inside her. I pull it out of her when she stops cumming. There is a pool of juices on the floor and her vibe is covered with her juice too. I turn it off. It seems like it's lubed. I get a naughty idea. I suck on my finger and push it against her asshole.

"Zora no! That's my ass!" She says when my finger starts to penetrate her ass. She moans when I finger it.

"It feels weird Zora, it hurts a little. Can you stop" I pull my finger out of her ass with a pop. Then I stick the vibe against her asshole.

"Zora no!" She screams. I give the vibe one good push and it's in her ass. I start fucking her with it

"Zora" She pants. "Stop… it hurts… Oh my" to me, it seems like she is enjoying it. I pull it so the tip it only in her ass and then turn it on.

"Do you enjoy this?" I say "I better you enjoy this, bitch!" I fuck her ass and rub her pussy.

"Zora, please, it hurts and I'm going to cum again!" She half moans, half screams. Her juices start pouring out onto my hand and she starts pushing the vibe deeper inside her. I pull the vibe out of her ass and it comes out with a rather loud pop.

"Turn around, face me." She does. "Did you enjoy that?" I ask she nods.

"Yes! I enjoyed every minute of it!" She says enthusiastically.

"Good. Now, eat your juices out of my hand. She happily starts licking up the juices in my hand. When it's gone, she stops.

"That was good, Zora." She smiles at me.

"Glad you liked it, because that's not all." I put the vibe in front of her face. "Suck it off." She opens her mouth and I put it in and she starts sucking it like it's a dick.

"Get it all." I say. I pull it out of her mouth.

"Did you enjoy that taste?" I ask her

"Yes." She says.

"Do you need some rest?"

"Yeah."

"Then come on, I'll get you onto a bed." I lead her to the prop room. Sonny is fast asleep on the bed, still naked. I tell Tawni to lay on the bed. She lays down and closes her eyes. I put the vibe on a table near the bed.

"Night, bitch, sweet dreams" I leave the room to go collect my close. As I do, I think, damn, these girls are so much fun, I think I should just abandon boys altogether!


End file.
